Dominio
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Una Cazadora de Dragones aparece y empieza a hacer suyo algo que le pertenecia a otra rubia.
1. Prologo

Fairy Tail

Dominios

Prologo

Natsu y Lucy tenían el sudor perlando su frente, ambos respiraban con dificultad; aquella acción que no habían tenido en un tiempo se notaba a simple vista; se miraban mutuamente preguntándose "¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto?". Entonces nuevamente esa sensación fría se sintió recorriendo sus cuerpos haciendo que sus emociones estallaran.

– ¡Ten más cuidado hielo!– grito Natsu

– Ustedes tienen la culpa por dejarlo escapar–

Y asi era perseguían a un mago por el que ofrecían 10,000 Jewels de recompensa, muy buenos para terminar de juntar la renta de este mes para Lucy, parecía que lo habían acorralado en un callejón cuando solo hizo que la piedra solida se transformara en arena fina.

Cada ataque era esquivado por el hábil fugitivo mientras que el trio de magos de la cola de hada se mantenían pisándole los talones. Entonces algo frente a él lo hizo detenerse una inmensa bola de fuego rojo, pensaba detenerlo con su magia pero una sombra salió de la esfera y lo golpeo en la cara dejándolo tirado en el suelo noqueado completamente.

– ¡Gracias pero podíamos atraparlo sin tu ayuda!– dijo al extraño sujeto que llevaba una capa holgada y un casco cubriendo su cara– ¡ahora si nos disculpas!–

El dragon iba a tomar al mago pero el sujeto fue más rápido poniéndolo en su hombro y corriendo hacia el palacio del pueblo.

– ¡Hey esas son mis Jewels!– grito la rubia mientras perseguían a la extraña figura entre los tejados, entonces levanto una mano y esta vez una esfera más pequeña salió hacia ellos

– El fuego es mi comida– Natsu la atrapo con la boca y esta explotó en su boca dejándolo inconsciente

– ¡¿Natsu?!– hablaron al unisonó sus compañeros y el extraño se alejó

0—0—0—0—0

– ¡10,000 Jewels lo acordado!– dijo un extraño hombre de bigote en la puerta del palacio de la ciudad. La figura meneó los billetes y entonces un puño de fuego intento incrustarse en su rostro solo que fue más rápido y lo esquivo.

– ¡Eres un tramposo! ¡Ese fugitivo era nuestro!–Natsu estaba que ardía al igual que sus compañeros de equipo.

– ¡Pues era una recompensa abierta! ¡No una misión!– respondió una voz delicada al ver el emblema adornando a los otros

– ¿Eres una chica?– pregunto intrigada Lucy

– No tengo por qué responder a esa pregunta– dio media vuelta y camino, pero un nuevo movimiento del pelirrosa la hizo reaccionar– ¡ya déjame en paz! ¡Garra del dragon solar!– su puño se llenó de unas llamas blancas que hicieron retroceder al chico

– ¿Eres una dragon slayer?– gritaron los otros dos

La chica no hizo más que suspirar quitándose el casco y la capa, mostrando a una esbelta chica de unos 20 años con el cabello dorado casi blanquecino, sus ojos cambiaban de color a un intervalo grande de rojo a blanco y de ahí a amarillo, solo vestía un top blanco y unos shorts de mezclilla.

– ¿Contenta?… si soy una chica y una dragon slayer… mi nombre es Fuyu–

_Notas del autor:_

_Si estás leyendo estas palabras…_

_¡Bienvenido a mi nueva historia!_

_Tendrá acción, celos, romance y una gran aventura_

_Continuara pronto lo prometo_

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	2. Dragona Solar

Fairy Tail

_Disclaimer: La historia me pertenece al igual que los personajes que no están dentro de Fairy Tail creado por Hiro Mashima…_

Una nueva Cazadora de Dragones aparece ante nuestros magos favoritos; su expresión es de confianza en sí misma.

Dominio

Capítulo uno.– La Dragona Solar y la promesa

La chica no hizo más que suspirar quitándose el casco y la capa, mostrando a una esbelta chica de unos 20 años con el cabello dorado casi blanquecino, sus ojos cambiaban de color a un intervalo grande de rojo a blanco y de ahí a amarillo, solo vestía un top blanco y unos shorts de mezclilla.

– ¿Contenta?… si soy una chica y una dragon slayer… mi nombre es Fuyu–

– ¡Hay mas dragon slayers!–murmuró Natsu y recordó las palabras de Shiryu "ellos me mandaron a que te enseñara la técnica definitiva de los dragones y tú la transmitieras"

Solo habían pasado unos meses después de que había terminado el torneo con Fairy Tail como ganador, había tratado de enseñar a sus amigos el poder del ultimate dragon pero el no había podido transformarse nuevamente en ese ser mitad dragon, mitad humano.

– Si es todo lo que tienen que hablar conmigo… me voy. Una jugosa recompensa me espera en Hargeon–

– Para llegar a Hargeon tienes que pasar por Magnolia; nosotros vamos hacia allá quizás nos puedas acompañar– dijo Natsu seriamente

– ¡Pero Natsu! Ella nos hecho a perder la misión; nosotros perseguimos al bandido por toda la ciudad; ella solo llega y lo reclama–

– Lucy por favor– su voz sonaba como en tono de súplica– ¿Que dices Fuyu?–

– Ir con unos perdedores, no lo creo!–

– ¿No reconoces nuestras marcas mocosa?– interrumpió Gray ya enojado por la actitud altanera que mostraba la chica

– La verdad no–

– Somos de Fairy Tail–

– ¿El gremio del Gran Salamander?… Ja no me hagan reir– dijo sarcástica

– Pues frente a ti está el– replicó Lucy

– ¿Dónde?– la chica puso sus manos como visera tratando de observar a alguien más

– Sabes muy bien que soy yo– la voz de Natsu se mantenía neutra sin mostrar ningún otro sentimiento– y por eso queremos que nos acompañes–

– Mmm…– respondió mirando de reojo al dragon slayer sinceramente el tenia un olor familiar pero nunca pensó que ese fuera el que tenían todos los asesinos de dragones– pensé que eras más fuerte, como lo vi en tu pelea por la lacrima visión–

– Nunca uso mi verdadero poder, aun me falta mucho para controlarlo al 100%– respondió cabizbajo.

La chica se quedó boquiabierta, siempre pensó que el sería más impulsivo, tal como ella. Pero al verlo tan sereno le parecía otra persona totalmente diferente. En eso sintió una segunda mirada, era la de la rubia que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

– Ok, ok…– puso sus manos en la nuca– iré con ustedes. Pero al llegar a Magnolia ustedes tomaran su camino y yo el mío–

– Magnolia está a dos días a pie–Natsu comenzó a caminar con sus amigos a sus espaldas

– ¿Caminar? ¿Hasta Magnolia? ¿Están locos?–

– ¡A menos de que te quieras marear en el tren!– espetó con una sonrisa burlona el pelirrosa

La chica hizo un puchero y los siguió.

0—0—0—0—0

La primera noche cayó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, desde un lado del campamento Lucy estaba observando a Natsu sentado en la orilla del lago; aun no entendía lo que había pasado con Shiryu ni en la final de los juegos mágicos. Se podía ver a leguas que Natsu estaba enamorado de ella; pero él seguía como siempre incluso un poco más sumido en sus pensamientos. ¿En verdad la batalla con Shiryu le había afectado o peor aún contra Zeref? y otra pregunta resonaba en su mente ¿Qué es lo que había oído en la caracola que no dejaba que nadie tocara?

Mientras que el Dragon Slayer tomaba aire y exhalaba tratando de juntar todos aquellos sentimientos que habían aflorado en el momento en que traspaso el nivel de la Dragon Force. Volvió a ver a esa Lucy ensangrentada sobre el suelo y a su enemigo frente a él, solo que en vez de que hubiera ira dentro de él se encontraba otro sentimiento… miedo.

Después de los juegos mágicos el miedo a perderla era más latente; se atrevió a robarle un beso en la batalla contra Shiryu y cuando él estaba a punto de morir ella le había devuelto ese beso. Su padre le dijo que el camino no había terminado, por esa razón no quería estar junto a ella hasta que ese cruel destino llegara a ellos. No dejaría que Lucy sufriera ningún daño por su culpa incluso si ella hubiera querido afrontarlo, verla llorar no lo dejaría descansar en paz si moria.

Volvió a meditar pero entonces sintió el olor de la dragona solar.

– ¿En serio eres el Natsu Dragneel del que hablan en todas las ciudades? ¿Eres el gran Salamander? –

– ¿Por qué no lo seria? –

– Por tu nivel de magia, es muy bajo… incluso no tuve que hacer una técnica tan fuerte–

– Fuyu, no es el nivel de magia el que hace al mago, sino la manera en que lo usas para proteger a las personas importantes–

– Eso no lo diría el Salamander de Fairy Tail. El seria fuerte en todo momento y destrozaría un pueblo entero solo por capturar a un maleante– su voz se oía entusiasmada

– Ese era el viejo yo, he madurado por que ahora recae sobre mí el peso de todos los dragones–

– ¿El peso de los dragones? – pregunto confusa

– Hice una promesa a un amigo– Natsu se levantó y se retiró dejando a la chica frente al lago– cuando necesites ser más fuerte de lo que ya eres puedes avisarme–

Esto hirió en su orgullo a la chica, ¿más fuerte de lo que era? ¿Acaso la consideraba aun inferior que él?, definitivamente se separaría de ellos en cuanto llegaran a Magnolia.

0—0—0—0—0

La primera guardia era para Fuyu, ya que insistió en hacerla, las estrellas se veía tan hermosas esa noche, como el día que tuvo que despedirse.

– _Papá, ¿a dónde vas?–_

– _A un lugar sagrado para nosotros– respondió una voz muy grave al fondo de la caverna donde estaban– tienes que ser fuerte–_

– _¡No soy tan fuerte!– las lágrimas caían rápidamente– Aún te necesito–_

Los ojos cambiantes se cerraron y la oscuridad reino en su caverna. Fuyu abrió los ojos al sentir un temblor, siguió el sonido de pasos lentos y rítmicos que parecían venir del interior del bosque, pelearía con lo que fuera que se estaba acercando; los árboles se doblaron dejando a la vista algo que dejó helada a la chica.

Era una mantis monstruosa, su exoesqueleto verde brillaba a la luz de la luna, ahogó un grito y sin apuntar lanzó una bola de plasma que se estrelló en el bicho sin hacerle ningún daño. Se acurrucó llena de miedo.

– ¡Papá, ayúdame!– murmuró

Entonces la bestia levantó su pata raptora y dio un tajo, ella espero a que terminara pero en vez de eso sintió demasiado frío. Miró hacia un lado y la extremidad del bicho estaba atrapada en un bloque de hielo.

– Debería haber dejado que terminara, pero viajas con nosotros– Gray estaba a su lado solo en boxers y sus manos a los costados– debemos protegerte–

Lucy se acerco a ella, mientras Natsu corría en contra de la mantis y le daba un...

– ¡Karyuu no tekken!– se oyó un sonido de crac que hizo que Natsu rebotara.

– Estás bien?– preguntó Lucy a la chica.

– S–sí, es sólo que tropecé– dijo un poco enojada

– Que alegri... ¡ahhhhhh!–

La rubia había sido capturada por el artrópodo y estaba dispuesto a tener una merienda de maga estelar.

– ¡Lucy!– grito el chico pelirosa y en ese momento volvió esa sensación de proteger a la rubia, el calor vino de su estómago y reventó– ¡Deja a Lucy!–

Volvió a saltar y con una ráfaga de fuego en forma de navaja corto la pata del insecto, quien chilló estruendosamente; Gray tomo a Lucy en sus brazos y se alejó, por fin veía el verdadero poder de su amigo después de haberlo mantenido escondido. Mientras tanto Fuyu no podía creer lo que veía, Natsu se movía a una velocidad increíble y cada golpe sacaba humo de la piel de la mantis.

– ¡Raienryuu!– gritó transformándose en el dragon de fuego eléctrico– Hora de morir– tomó una gran bocanada de aire– ¡Raienryuu no Houko!– el bicho desapareció en una ráfaga de fuego y trueno

¿Por qué no había mostrado ese poder al luchar con ella? ¿Por qué no parecía cansado?

Incluso ella nunca había llegado a ese nivel, vio los ojos de Natsu transformados en algo reptilesco con algunos esbozos de escamas en su cara.

– ¿Estás bien Lucy?–

– Sí– lo miro con un poco de miedo, ese poder era tremendo y al parecer solo relucia cuando la chica estaba en problemas.

Natsu inspiró y la transformación bajo, en ese momento sintió un golpe en su mejilla.

– Lo tenia todo controlado– estaba sumamente sonrojada por la furia– yo sola podía haberla derrotado–

– oye Mocosa cómo te atreves– el dragon levantó la mano a Gray.

– No tienes por qué agradecernos– soltó el chico con una sonrisa alegre y un buen moratón en su mejilla.

– Vamos Natsu tengo que atender ese feo golpe– refunfuño la maga estelar frunciendole el seño a la chica–

Gray dio media vuelta y camino hacia el insecto, la chica no lo demostró pero internamente temblaba más que una gelatina en una carreta.

– Ve a dormir mocosa, es mi turno de vigilar– ella sin cuestionar fue a la tienda que le habían levantado, solo una cuantas ramas y hojas grandes– Ya que tu no eres tan fuerte de noche–

– como?–

– Tu nivel mágico se veía por debajo de lo normal–

– No sabes nada–

– Tal vez no, pero sin ser un genio podría decir que tu poder viene del sol como el de Natsu es el fuego–

La chica se quedó boquiabierta y se metió en su lecho improvisado, era el primer mago que había descubierto uno de sus secretos.

– ¿Quiénes son estos chicos de Fairy?–

Notas del autor:

GOMENASAI MINNA

Lo lamento y mucho; es que cambie de trabajo y ahora solo tengo 1 hora para hacer mis cosas y solo en unos pequeños lapsos he podido escribir. Se que no tengo perdón; quiero terminar los fics que tengo antes de poner manos a la obra con nuevas ideas que se me han ocurrido.

Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita

Huachi_Sama


End file.
